Good Night, My Lady
by r3o3x3a3s
Summary: Ladybug got akumatized and Chat Noir isn't as skilled in combat, but he has other irrisistible skills that can cheer her. After all, he IS dear to her and she hit moral rock bottom.


Chat Noir took a stroll across evening Paris, enjoying the fresh breeze and freedom. It was the time he didn't have to worry about any troubles of being Adrien Agreste.

On one of the roofs in front stood a dark silhouette, attracting his attention. He approached and as he sow the person, a shiver run down his spine, colder than any night he faced so far. It was a girl with ebony black suit covered in bloody red spots. Her indigo black hair was tied in pigtails and her malicious bluebell eyes were hidden behind a mask, and in front of her face glew a neon-violet butterfly symbol, laying a cold shine on her cheeks. She took her black yo-yo, which was dark sa night, visible only by the line that was shimmering in the moonlight. This would make it even more difficult to evade, even with nightvision.

Chat was not ready for it. Anyone could get akumatized, but who dared hurt his lady? "Ladybug?" - "No more Ladybug and Chat Noir, Chat" - "What happened?" - "It doesn't matter, it's all over now" She attacked, leaving him space only to back up. He did not fight back, but evaded and pleaded as much as he could to let him help her. His lady only apologised and kept attacking, cornering him. She still remembered how loyal and dear he is to her, so she wanted to deal with him quickly and silently, not to deepen her heart ache of what a failure she is.

His lady finally caught him, tying him into a web so he could not move. She knew he wouldn't use his power on her, nor risk activating it close to her. She approached while all her thoughts circled in her mind. Chat was looking at her with sadness, his cat ears down and with involuntary baby-doll eyes. She may not be a hero anymore, but she doesn't want to hurt him, nor his feelings. She wanted to cheer him after all's done, and since she's a villain, where's to fall? She could do her worst. "My lady…" - "I will take your miraculous" She said calmly, holding his chin, then pulled him in for a kiss. Chat definitely did not expect THAT, but it was sweet and reassuring. It was long and sweet, and he wished it lasted forever. His lady slowly broke it and moved to his ear, whispering "And then I'll take YOU". Chat's jaw dropped. He didn't even imagine this to happen. She gave up on being Ladybug, and decided to be his. He still couldn't let her take his miraculous to HawkMoth, but he could play along.

His lady distanced her head enough from him to see his eyes get playful while she slowly raised her hand to his ring. "In that case, my lady, how about I please you with my superpowered body, and THEN you take my miraculous?" He got her startled and looking at him with amazement, grinning at her reaction "I promise I'll let you take it, and you know I'll keep my word" His lady blushed, not expecting that. But she will definitely prefer him on top, and screw HawkMoth, she's a failure already. She smiled and kissed him deeply, brushing his hair with her fingers. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he decided to do it well.

As she slowly released him, he embraced her, pulling in her waist and massaging her back. He was quickly thinking about multiple problems, as he had to find a private and comfy place that didn't reveal their identities, undress her and use protection. Out a corner of his eye he sow an open ceiling window to a public pool. That was a lucky solution to one of the problems. He pulled her legs up and carried her inside while she kissed his neck.

He laid her on the most comfortable place on her back and trailed kisses all over her, rubbing his muzzle onto her breasts while she caressed him. They were soft, but her suit was an annoying barrier. He went lower, slowly getting to her palace, then started massaging it deeply. He quickly noticed her breath deepen, and found what kind of touch makes it most intense. Asking her to take her suit off is yet too suspicious of a villain, so he's going to excite her enough for her to do it herself.

He massaged her legs while intudingly licking her and she fluffed his hair. He varied his movements with long throughout licks back and forth and found where her entrance is. He managed to stretch her walls through the suit, making her clit more sensitive, and continued quickly massaging it. Her rapid breath turned into tiny whimpers, her body shivered and arched, then stopped, with her legs tightly embracing him. He stopped as he figured she came, then climbed to kiss her and saw her cute panting face, though it was hidden behind a mask.

She looked at his grinning face and saw how her kitten turned out to be a lion and had his place over her, and his body was strong and so pleasant to embrace. "That was amazing, Chat" - "We're just getting started, my lady" He teased her with a devious grin and her palace felt doomed, which she enjoyed. She bit her lip, her eyes sparkled and it was impossible not to kiss her. They embraced and made out, thoroughly feeling each other, then he raised and bit his left glove, taking it off. She saw the shine of excitement in his eyes and couldn't wait for what happens next.

Chat moved his free hand down, caressing her body on the way, and kissed her. This is the point they are really starting to get naked, and she tried to free herself from her suit, by taking off the hairbands that housed the akuma. Her hair was released and so was her body, revealing its beauty and charm in a wave of magic. She was strip naked, though still akumaized, and Chat saw that his poor lady was actually his sweet Marinette, which stunned him. He gased at her agape and noticed that she started looking at him as if being harshly judged, which he could not accept. "You're beautiful!" he whispered, earning her happy smile. Her sweet irreplaceable smile that just brightened everything. He gave her a powerful kiss and caressed her even more while she searched for his zipper and pulled it down. She felt how his freed chest touched her naked body so pleasantly and joined the massage.

Chat embraced her tightly, kissing her behind her ear, and then raised to start caressing her palace. He pulled his zipper to the very bottom, releasing his power and letting her whole palace feel its touch. He started rubbing her while gently pushing with his tower. Her breath deepened and she enjoyed every moment of it. Her head rested on his cheek, letting him lick her ear and hear her every breath. He pushed himself in, stretching her walls teasingly slowly and preparing her for the main course. She was very wet, and he liked it.

Soon he entered her, earning a tiny moan, and started moving in synch with his fingers. She enjoyed it so much, her entire body was bending, giving itself to him. She was all his, to the contempt of both of them. They were warm and so pleasantly together, they wanted it to last forever. They didn't even want a glorious finale, just to do more of it, MORE. He went faster and she became louder, letting him hear her quiet moans. Chat gave her palace a race that it could not win, getting more and more intense. Soon her body squirted as she gave a long loud moan and he stopped, hearing the most pleasant sound in his world.

"You dick!" she smiled - "Is that a pun, my lady?" he grinned in reply - "How can you be so good at it? Nothing is any close to it!" - "We'll have to do it more often then" he ticked her nose with his own while she caressed his cheek, which was followed by a kiss. Oooohh yes, she'll have to visit him more often without a doubt. She took the pause to thoroughly touch his sexy butt. He enjoyed her being naughty and pervy, even if that was already kinda the thing they were doing, her innocent curiosity was sweet and charming.

He kissed her again and continued moving as he felt her relax, pushing deeply and slowly onto both her palace and clit, getting deep breathing instantly. She enjoyed how he sounded as well, satisfied that he's enjoying her so much. She may be in love with someone else, but Chat is so dear to her, and as it turns out, skilled as well. He increased his speed and her ability to think decreased just as quickly. She felt him with her entire body, and it was so new and desired. He soon made her come again, while he had way to go yet. She didn't know what to say, but he had a perfect solution in a form of a kiss. With how sensitive her clit was this time, he figured he won't need to excite it next time, so he caressed her peachy butt, making her cheeks burn even more, and gently put his pinky finger into it. She didn't expect that, and definitely wouldn't want him to intrude there. "Chat!" she looked at him harshly - "You're MINE now, princess, and I'm going to take you to lengths you couldn't imagine" he said with eyes of a hunter, which made her curious. She didn't know how it would go, but decided to give him a chance.

He stretched her body in an embrace, sharing a hot kiss with her, and soon they were ready to continue. He felt her butt relax and put a second finger in. As for the front, he fit perfectly into her palace, her legs embracing him, so he tied them with his tail not to tire them, which got her aroused even more. As before, he started slowly, but then increased power, making short strong thrusts, pushing her to the peak of her senses each time. He got faster and she felt like her body was rocked in a sea of lust, unable to form a thought. They were so warm and in comfort, she even got used to his fingers, which now gave extra pleasant push to her cradle of sensations. With each push, he earned a pleasant moan that got more and more intense. She tried to raise her head, but it spinned and fell back, making her feel drunk, sweetly empowering the sensations. She gently reached her climax, stretching her body and tightening her walls. He enjoyed how her body reacted to him and felt he was close, so he turned her to get to her butt, into which he gently pushed himself and let her rest, relaxing and getting used to it.

Time and place didn't matter, she was just glad to be with him. Her whole mind was filled with just one feeling of how pleasant everything was. Chat kissed her more, brushing his nose through her hair. She was so soft, warm and relaxed, he wanted her to be his everynight pillow. His lady, his sweet princess is finally happy, finally with him. He embraced her tightly by her chest and she embraced his powerful arms.

Hypnotized by pleasure, she relaxed and nearly fell asleep, but Chat begun moving while caressing her palace with his clean fingers. She was drunk and felt it as if it went through her entire world. She happily gave in, letting him conquer all of her. He stretched her walls and entered her with his hand, moving it in synch with his tower. It was unimaginably arousing and pleasant, making her moan sweetly from the very start. She could hear him moan as well. With each move he went a little deeper, a little faster, and soon they were both very loud, barely having enough air. Their sensations raised like a mountain and soon peaked together, making them both cum in a unified moan. He shot inside of her, safely, and both took a minute to restore their breaths, locked in an embrace, hearing each other's breath and heartbeat. She was wet and came all over him, which was a special and new feeling.

As they have rested a bit, Chat turned her on her side and with a happy grin and raised his right hand with the ring towards her. "As promised, you are free to take it". Marinette wasn't happy she had to do it and didn't really want to. Then she realized she couldn't. Her body was so exhausted she couldn't move a muscle. He has LITERALLY FUCKED HER UP. THAT was his plan all along. That cat! Chat saw the face of her realisation and laughed. "Well, I gave you the chance to take it, but you didn't. I guess I'll be taking your akuma." he made her blush for losing like that to him, unable to resist his charm for once. He will never shut up about it as she expects.

Chat grabbed her hairbands and broke them, using cataclysm on the akuma. As he looked back at her, she was already asleep. Usually freeing people just returns them to normal, but she was truly exhausted. He picked her up in his arms and took her to her home, laing to bed and covering her with a blanket, then took a minute to gaze at her irresistibly cute sleeping face. It was impossible to leave without a goodnight kiss.


End file.
